Lesser Gods
Lesser Gods are usually Gods being trained by Greater Gods or beings that gained enough power to be proclaimed a God. They lack the power and training it takes to be a Greater God. Lesser Gods have anywhere near 1 million Mana and 1 billion Mana. Enigma Enigma is a Lesser God, who was born as a broken fragment of Yzaar-Raptoris. And, despite being born of the God of Balance, he's always had a bit of trouble melding into society. In all technicality, Enigma, when he was first born, was "incomplete". He could have been classified as genderless. However, as his body and mind recovered from the split, he took on some of the aspects of Raptoris, and thus, you would not be mistaken to refer to him as male. So, if you see sources referring to Enigma as genderless, this is why. Enigma is known in many circles as the "official" God of the Void, and is also well known as a collector of oddities he finds in the Void. Because of this, he's developed both a professional and platonic relationship with Rhahamiir, the Ancient of Wisdom and Knowledge. The two of them, together, act as a powerful source of information, for themselves and others who seek the knowledge the Void hides. Enigma is also, despite his relatively low status in the hierarchy of Gods, he's quite politically powerful. He owns the old, destroyed version of Zeterra, because of a deal he made with Dramae, and he also aided in the creation of the gate that lead the Gods to the battlefields of the Fourth God War. While he can't hold a candle to Tok-Harral, he's no slouch when it comes to wielding blades, and is well known for his technique he's dubbed the "Thousand Lost Blades." Along with this, he prides himself in finding ways to bypass his enemy's defenses. Aside from these abilities, he's also able to use Portal Magic to a great extent, as well as Darkness, some Light Magic and his specialty Magic: Void Manipulation. The Elenatis Brothers The Elenatis Brothers are two brothers who are known, now, as master thieves, and are the patron deities of thieves, assassins, swindlers, loan sharks, and vagrants. Their names are Mehl and Sin. Their ascension to Godhood was actually caused by Yzaar-Dramae. After stealing many items of value from a temple to Dramae, he approached the brothers, and offered them an offer they couldn't refuse. A stable home, and a happier life, but at the cost of giving up their lives of crime. They nearly immediately took up the offer, and began training under Dramae, who gave them a place at the Golden Palace. Nowadays, the Elenatis Brothers do much less theft, and much more covert operations missions, such as spy work and intelligence gathering. The Energy Clan The Energy Clan is a collection of Gods, that often changes sizes. However, the main figures of the Clan remain unchanging. The Energy Clan's members go by another collective name, the Wolf Gods. They get this alternative name from the fact that they often take on the form of wolves. Among the hierarchy of the Clan, the males sit on a lower social pedestal than the females, but their roles are equally as important. The males are rarely seen when they wish not to be, and the females typically act as the Clan's figurehead. There are seven alpha members. They govern the Clan, their children and their worshipers. The females are as follows: Zophimor, the alpha female; Makai, the left hand; and Drexomia, the right hand. The males are as follows: Zephotar, the alpha male; Zi, the steward; Zal, the caretaker; and Gol, the schemer. The Wolf Gods interact so little with mortals that we know comparatively little about them. However, the few times they have interacted involved the Engine of Wrath; a powerful God spell that can be used to purge impurities such as Void Rot. Brozol Maximus Brozol Maximus, also known as Skril' Bruzaal, is the middle son of Skril' Astriloth. His brothers are Skril' Ashura, the older, and Skril' Zakiriyan, the younger. Brozol and his family are Skril' Demons, considered Demonic royalty. Because of this, they are respected greatly within Demon society. And, while his brothers are caught up in their own plots for power, Brozol has made an attempt to reconcile the Demons and Humans, who've been at each other's throats for centuries. Brozol was born in the Year 2460, of the Second Age, some time after the Ilhalen Massacre. This puts him at 565, in the year 3025. Brozol Maximus, aside from being royalty in one sense, is also royalty among Humans. He acts as one of the Twin Kings of the Zariahan Empire, the other being King Ryon. Despite his age and level of power, he's yet to show signs of maturing as a Skril' Demon. This could merely come down to personal preference, as having more limbs and wings could be a hassle, to some. Or, it could be because of the fact he doesn't care to boast, like his older brother. While on the topic of his older brother, Skril' Ashura, it should be noted that despite their vastly differing political views, Ashura loves his younger brother, and often spoils him with gifts of Souls. Brozol reciprocates this brotherly love, and occasionally creates gifts for his older brother. He shares the same abilities as his father, although not nearly as refined. The ability to warp space, and shape physical objects with minimal effort comes easy to him. His alternate name, Skril' Bruzaal, is one that Brozol prefers to ignore, and a mantle he doffed when he became one of the Twin Kings. Zakiriyan Zakiriyan is a rising star in the God community. Not too many things are known about it. Gender, age and overall power. However, it is known to be a manipulative beast. It tricks countless mortals to give things up, only to not keep his end of the bargain. It has access to curses and barrier spells, as well as other powerful magics. However, it rarely uses these abilities, and uses the people it's manipulated to do the work for it. Yira-NaoikreCategory:Gods Yira-Naoikre is the God of Doors and Gates. He has the ability to teleport, create a gate to wherever he pleases and create pocket Realms indefinitely. Yira is part of a widely feared and hated race, known as the Nightkin. Yira doesn't seem to do much thievery, but he's certainly quick, intelligent and is very good at talking his way out of punishment. Unlike most of the Gods in the Golden Palace, he's quite energetic and loves to party. He often makes himself look like a fool for the sake of entertaining others, dancing on tables, creating looping portals and the like. Ruuki Kre-Oi-Neh Ruuki Kre-Oi-Neh, or literally "Blood Seed", is the child of the Whisper, madness incarnate. Ruuki is the God of Ancient Blood. Ruuki has strange speech patterns, often referring to the gender of a person instead of saying their name. He also shifts constantly between Voratian and English. Personality-wise, he is very matter-of-fact. He takes great interest in what important people have to say, but usually disregards "annoying" or lesser beings. He's also naturally aggressive when he speaks, intimidating people without even trying. On the subject of his powers, he has complete control over blood. He can use either his own or another person's blood as a weapon. He can also use Ancient Curses due to his ability to speak very fluent Voratian. Recently, Ruuki was allowed to create a race in his likeness. Being similar to Ruuki, they thirst for blood constantly. This may prove to be a great problem, as they do not have his level of self restraint. The Knight Valor An ancient warrior who has lived through almost every event in Zeterran history. Valor is a 7' 6" Spiritkin, with a muscular build. His name, as depicted in tales, is the Valar. He has iridescent eyes. His favorite method of attack is his Dracoluminescent blades. He uses red-dyed Godstone armor, and has incredible vitality and stamina. He's put a large share of time into developing his defensive Magic, making him hard to hit, and hard to deal damage to. Aside from this, being a melee combatant, he spends a great portion of his Mana on health regeneration. No one knows his true age, but one can assume that he's at least 1,500. He was given his status as Lesser God at the beginning of the Fourth God War, to act as a makeshift leader, in Dramae's absence.